


No Excuses

by IngridMinxKruger



Category: Jem and the Holograms (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Spite Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 15:12:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15799107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IngridMinxKruger/pseuds/IngridMinxKruger
Summary: A short fic I originally posted on tumblr. Takes place during Riot's hope,what if Jem saw Riot's father for the jerk he really was?





	No Excuses

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this is my first fic i've done for anything in ages. This is partially based off how I hope the Jem comic someday does this story. The song I wrote myself and is meant for the comicverse in my head.

As Jem and the two Llewelyns walked out of the hospital into the LA heat many thoughts were running through the pink haired pop stars mind.

Although Riot’s father had insisted his “treatment” of his son,although she very much doubted his use of the word, was to keep his family together she was beginning to have second thoughts as flashes of their conversation they had the previous night.

Maybe I was wrong to give Mr Llewelyn a chance. Jem thought to herself. After all he did assault Riot at the party .

Then it hit her.

Mr Llewelyn never cared about what his son or even wife wanted.

All he wanted was a punching bag.

All he had ever done was abuse.

Well he wouldn’t harm him anymore

As if almost on cue Riot and Mr Llewelyn began to argue again.  
“ I hope you’re proud of yourself!”

“ Me? you’re the one who was shouting!”

“Well none of this would have happened if you had never shown-”

“ENOUGH”

The roar of Jem was enough to stop both of them in their tracks, even Jem was surprised what had come out of her.

“Jem i’m sorry it’s just that my father-”

“Don’t worry it’s directed at you Riot,” Jem took a deep breath and turned to the military man it’s yours Mr. Llewelyn.“

"Me?” he inquired angrily. “But I thought I told you it’s his fault for getting into music and abandoning his destiny.”

“Don’t give me that act, last night I took your son home and he told me everything all of the controlling,all of the lying all of the abuse ALL of it." 

“Dad, Jem is right,” Riot finally spoke up “Even when I was young I could tell your love would only be offered if I was your perfect little robot and did exactly as you said otherwise, you could never give less of a shit about what I wanted!”

A horrible silence fell as the slap of Riot’s fathers hand flew through the air.

“You watch your mouth! I thought this Jem woman would be a decent influence on you for once but it turns out she’s just as bad as you are!”

Jem being unable to take anymore walked in between the two.

“ Mr. Llewelyn please leave right now.”

“You can’t tell me what to do with my son!”

“Your son clearly wants you to leave as you have done nothing but make the familys situation worse”  
“That is correct” Riot stated “And as soon as you do don’t you ever come near me or mother ever again.”

“How? you can’t even stay in the army how can you even tell me what to do?”

Jem realized then it would take a little bit of holography to get him to leave.

“Synergy” she whispered “project a hologram of a security guard”

“Yes Jem” 

Within a fraction of a second a hologram of hospital security was summoned.

“Sir, you are loitering on public property we will need to ask you to leave.”

“But I came here for my wife! You can’t get me to do anything!”

 

“Sir if you don’t leave you will be under arrest for tresspassing.”

Thankfully, that seemed to do the trick as after a few mumbled swear words Riot’s father finally left.

“Wow” breathed Riot ‘They sure showed up in the nick of time didn’t they?”

“They sure did” Jem blushed “In the meantime i’ll try to talk to the hospital in order to get them to allow you in again.”

“I hate to ask you another favor but, I was planning on after my mother fully recovers, helping her get a divorce and restraining order against my father so he can’t do something like this again.”

“Oh I would be more than happy to.”

“But before I go I was wondering,” Riot asked as a rather confused expression crossed his face. “Who is Synergy?”

“Oh it’s nothing.”

 

A few days later the Holograms were preparing to go to yet another Stingers event they were invited to.

“ This is outrageous!” “I can’t believe the Stingers are being so nice to us all of a sudden!” exclaimed Kimber

“That is true but those Misfits will be there at the concert and I just can’t trust them.” sighed Aja. Although it was true they getting along somewhat better with the Stingers these days Misfits relations were… still somewhat frosty.

“Oh Aja don’t worry!” “ I talked with Stormer and she promised to keep Pizzazz in line to the best of her ability.”

“I bet that took a lot of work especially with Jetta as well.” said Raya who knew first hand what mischief she was capable of. In fact just last week Jetta had tried to run a write in campaign for mayor of Los Angeles and Roxy had just about killed her when it failed.

“Yep but Stormer is my best friend and I know she wouldn’t let me down over anything.”

“Kimber.” Shana smiled “Remind me later I haven’t thanked you enough for staying friends with Stormer.”

As the concert was about to begin murmers echoed across the crowd. Apparently, the Stingers were about to debut a new number.

“Ladies and gentlemen please settle down so my voice can reach you.” Riot stated. “I would like to dedicated this song to someone who helped me finally see what was wrong with my life all along,and what really matters.”

Riot winked at Jem, and she couldn’t help but blush. Thankfully Pizzazz was too enamored by Riot to notice.

Stronger Now

When I was young I always thought you were right.

You kept me trapped in a dark endless night.

Always had

A notion of who I should be.

Now I’ve seen the light.

And I am breaking free.

You can’t change me(I’m Stronger now)

You can’t try and break me (So much Stronger now)

I finally know

who I am meant to be

and it doesn’t involve what you think is best for me.

I am my own life (I’m stronger now)

Never give up the fight (So much Stronger now.)

What you see of me 

is not meant to be

and without you now

I am Stronger now.

Backstage

“Wow Riot that was incredible!” Minx exclaimed. “ I don’t think I have ever heard such an amazing song even from you!”

“And considering all your songs are good that is very high praise indeed” Rapture stated.

“Thank you my dears, and if it is one think I learned when it comes to someone keeping you down.”

“There are no excuses.”

FIN


End file.
